Of Stupid Arguments and Insane Plans
by ShineTheTribute
Summary: Captain Maggots and the Naught Veronica are arguing again...and Emilie is SICK OF IT! But what she doesn't know is that VeVa and Maggie have a plan... Not explicit because we need more than smutty goodness. Also, I can't write that :P


**So, it has been done. If you happen to be one of the lovely people over at the forum, you may remember I made it my mission to write the most adorable EA\Maggie\VeVa I could, just so we Plague Rats have something other than smut. And so, this was created. A very short(for me anyways) piece in which Maggie and Veronica argue, Emilie gets irritated, and Melissa is surprised. Reviews are more valuable than gold(and you want me to be rich, right?)**

"Blue"

"Green."

"Pink."

"It's already pink, idiot! Yellow."

"Brighter pink. Black."

"Fine. Red again."

"Chartreuse."

"Isn't that pink? Orange."

"Nope, a green color. White."

"Purple."

"Brown."

"Brown, god you're uncreative."

"No, you are!"

"No, and polka dots."

"Yes, and zebra print."

"No, leopard print."

"Yes, butterfly wing print."

"No, mermaid hair."

"No, rainbow."

"Yes, pinstripes."

"HA! I win again! And green."

"You can't say green again, unless you admit I win."

The hotel room door opened and Emilie walked in. she sighed when she saw what Veronica and Maggots were up to. Ever single night on tour the two crumpets had insisted on arguing about anything, everything, and nothing and Emilie was sick of it.

"I'm not sleeping with you if you keep arguing." She warned, before turning to go take a shower in the(thankfully) clean bathroom. As she closed the door, Emilie heard them start up again.

"Blue." Veronica started.

"Green."

"Butterfly."

"Dragon."

"Faery."

"This is pointless, V." Maggie stated. "We should do makeovers."

"Maggie, last time I let you near my makeup you gave me a blue beard. Do you really think I'd do that again?"

"Well, YOU gave me chickenpox with your lip liner and I was washing the glitter out for days."

For once, Veronica had nothing to say. The two ladies stared at each other for a moment. The water in the bathroom shut off.

"I win the staring contest." Maggie whispered.

"You're crazy, you know that. What staring contest?" Veronica shook her head.

"The one we just had. And at least I didn't say Em should dye her hair _blue_. I mean, please."

"We didn't have a staring contest! And blue is better than _green_ at least."

The bathroom door opened and Emilie walked over to the fighting duo. "Calright, who started it?" She asked resignedly.

Veronica and Maggie looked at each other for a moment. "She did!" They chorused, fingers pointed accusingly.

Staring at two angelic faces, Emilie wasn't fooled. "Every single night after the show you two have started to argue and I'm sick of it! I will not sleep with you two tonight if you don't explain what's going on. You can sleep on the floor."

"Fine, don't get your bloomers in a twist." Maggie shrugged. "Veronica here thinks you should dye your hair blue, like that pretty little plague rat. I think you should dye your hair green like that pretty plague rat's pretty friend. Clearly, green is the better option."

Emilie just stared. "How did blue and green turn into rainbow and pinstripes?"

When she didn't receive an answer, the violinist sighed again. "I'm going to brush my teeth, behave."

As soon as Emilie left again, Veronica stared at Maggie. Slowly picking up a pillow, the burlesque dancer hit the pirate over the head with it. This, of course, started a pillow fight between the two bloody crumpets that lasted for a good ten minutes, with Emilie joining in when she got out. Emilie chose not to join either side, instead hitting each of her friends with the hotel pillows.

"I play for both teams!" She said with a grin, causing all three girls to start to giggle.

Later that night, when all three were wrapped up in the blankets, Veronica lifted her head and looked over Emilie at Maggots. "Pshhhh, you awake?" She hissed.

Maggies eyes fluttered open. "Whuddya what?" She asked groggily.

"Vanilla lattes are better than caramel."

"Naw-aw."

"Yeah-ha."

"Naw-aw."

"Yeah-ha."

"Shut up!" Emilie hissed. "Do I have to help you...sleep?" She asked seductively.

There wasn't anymore arguing that night, and all three girls looked oddly happy the next morning despite their tired eyes. Melissa just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that stupid idea worked..."

**Just cause I can't write smut haha. Three guesses to what Veronica and Maggots' plan was ;)**

**Also, I am not EA\Maggie\Veva, and considering slavery is illegal I also don't own them. And, ya know, slavery's immoral and such(Fun fact: Lincoln started\fought the civil war to preserve the union and only made it into a war about slaver to prevent the Confederacy from gaining Great Britain as an ally-what I learn in herstory)**

**So, uh, you've been disclaimed? And now you're gonna review...right?**


End file.
